Bonk Choy
Bonk Choy (tạm dịch: Cải Chíp Võ Sĩ) là cây thứ năm lấy được ở Ancient Egypt trong Plants vs. Zombies 2. ''Nó tấn công bằng cách đấm zombie gần nhất trong khoảng một ô phía trước hoặc phía sau nó với tốc độ 0,25 giây mỗi cú, và mỗi cú đấm này gây ra 0,75 sát thương cơ bản. Nguồn gốc Bonk Choy có tạo hình dựa trên một cây cải chíp, hay cải thìa, cải bẹ trắng (''Brassica rapa, ''phân loài ''chinensis), hay có tên tiếng Anh mượn từ tiếng Trung là "bok choy". Cái tên Bonk Choy chính là chơi chữ của từ này, bằng cách biến đổi "bok" thành "bonk", một từ gợi thanh miêu tả tiếng đấm trong tiếng Anh. Almanac entry |-|Tiếng Anh=Sun cost: 150 DAMAGE: Heavy RANGE: Close RECHARGE: Fast Bonk Choys rapidly punch nearby enemies that are ahead or behind them. Special: can attack ahead or behind A freelance dentist on the side, he's offering a special this month - he'll knock two of your teeth out for the price of one! |-|Tạm dịch=Giá mặt trời: 150 SÁT THƯƠNG: Mạnh TẦM ẢNH HƯỞNG: Gần KHÔI PHỤC: Nhanh Cải Chíp Võ Sĩ đấm liên tục zombie ở gần phía trước và phía sau. Đặc biệt: có thể tấn công cả phía trước và phía sau Với nghề tay trái là nha sĩ, anh ấy đang đưa ra dịch vụ đặc biệt tháng này - anh ấy sẽ đánh bay hai cái răng cho bạn với giá không đồng! Nâng cấp ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' Hiệu ứng từ Plant Food Khi được cho Plant Food, Bonk Choy sẽ đấm liên tục trong phạm vi 3x3 ô xung quanh, gây ra tổng cộng 75 sát thương trong vài giây. Trang phục Bên cạnh hiệu ứng bình thường, Bonk Choy sẽ cuốn thêm các zombie ở gần lại. Nâng cấp theo cấp độ ''Plants vs. Zombies Online'' ''Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars'' 'Rapid Mad-punch (Liên Hoàn Đấm) ': Đấm zombie đầu tiên cùng hàng và trong khu vực tám ô xung quanh. Nó cần Tenacious Plant Food để kích hoạt. Chiến thuật So với các cây khác cùng lấy được ở Ancient Egypt, Bonk Choy phải đánh đổi tầm đánh với sức sát thương tương đối đáng kể, bởi nó thậm chí có thể gây ra sát thương gấp ba lần so với một cây Peashooter. Ngoài ra, khả năng đánh ra phía sau của Bonk Choy cũng có nghĩa là nó có thể được dùng để xử lý bất cứ zombie nào lọt ra được phía sau hàng phòng thủ của người chơi, cũng như Prospector Zombie hay các zombie bị cắp ra phía sau bởi thằn lằn cánh Pterodactyl trong Jurassic Marsh. Tuy nhiên, tầm đánh hạn chế của Bonk Choy lại khiến nó rất dễ bị tổn thương trước một đám đông zombie, hay các zombie có khả năng tiêu diệt cây từ xa. Bonk Choy cũng bị lép vế trước Snapdragon, và thậm chí còn kém xa so với Cold Snapdragon sau này, vì hai loại cây trên có sức sát thương tương tự, tầm đánh rộng hơn và tấn công được nhiều mục tiêu cùng lúc, thậm chí là làm chậm zombie trong trường hợp của Cold Snapdragon. Vị trí lí tưởng nhất để đặt Bonk Choy là phía sau các cây phòng thủ hay trường lực của Infi-nut nhằm tránh nó bị tấn công zombie. Tuy nhiên Chard Guard lại là trường hợp ngoại lệ, vì cây này sẽ đẩy tất cả zombie ra khỏi tầm đánh hạn chế của nó. Bonk choy cũng có thể đánh lại zombie chicken vì những cú đấm của nó sẽ hạ chúng nhanh chóng. Nó có thể đánh bại jester zombie mà không sợ bị phản lại. Một Bonk choy với Wall-nut hay Tall-nut có thể hạ được những zombie như Buckethead zombie hay Pharaoh zombie.Dùng Plant Food của Bonk choy có thể hạ được nhiều zombie mạnh hoặc làm chúng bị thương nặng. Thư viện ảnh Thông tin cơ sở Riêng Plants vs. Zombies 2 * Bonk Choy là một trong số sáu cây xuất hiện trong đoạn trailer quảng cáo Plants vs. Zombies 2 khi đang đánh nhau với zombie, bên cạnh Pea Pod, Bloomerang, Peashooter, Wall-nut và Sunflower. * Thỉnh thoảng nếu một zombie phục kích gần Bonk Choy, nó sẽ liên tục đấm móc zombie đó cho đến khi nó chết. Bonk Choy cũng làm vậy sau khi phá được một máy trò chơi điện tử. * Bonk Choy sẽ tung ra cú đấm thường thay vì đấm móc với lũ Zombie Chicken, mặc dù lũ động vật đó chỉ cần một đòn là chết. Mặc dù vậy, tiếng đấm móc vẫn phát ra trong trường hợp này. * Ban đầu Bonk Choy có giá là 175 mặt trời, nhưng đã được hạ xuống khi trò chơi được phát hành chính thức. * Kể từ bản cập nhật 3.1.1, khi Bonk Choy tung ra cú đấm móc, đầu của zombie sẽ bay ra rất xa theo hướng nó bị đánh. Đầu zombie thậm chí còn bay xa hơn trong bản 3.2. ** Tuy nhiên, đầu zombie sẽ không bay ra xa ở bản Trung Quốc. * Trong một đoạn trailer, Bonk Choy sử dụng âm thanh của Squash. * Bonk Choy sẽ cố tấn công một con bạch tuộc đang lao tới do bị ném bởi Octo Zombie. * Bonk Choy có nhiều trang phục nhất trong số các cây ở Plants vs. Zombies 2. '' * Bonk Choy xuất hiện nhiều lần nhất trong các màn đấu trùm, con số này là ba màn. * Bonk Choy đã suýt bị thay thế bởi Phat Beet trong giai đoạn phát triển của trò chơi, nhưng cuối cùng nó lại có mặt. Riêng ''Plants vs. Zombies Online * Bonk Choy ban đầu được mở khóa sau khi người chơi hoàn thành Ancient Egypt - Ngày 7-1. Riêng Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West * Giá mặt trời của nó là 200 thay vì 150. Xem thêm * Wasabi Whip Thể_loại:Cây cối thu được ở Ancient Egypt Thể_loại:Ancient Egypt Thể_loại:Cây có tốc độ khôi phục nhanh Thể_loại:Cây tấn công bị động Thể_loại:Cây tấn công nhiều hướng